1. Field
The present invention relates to a drive support system which allows moving bodies such as vehicles to perform the transmission/reception of positional information therebetween and offers drive support information on traveling based on the positional information to the vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been proposed a system which can confirm a position, a traveling direction and a speed of other vehicle (another vehicle) with respect to one's own vehicle (own vehicle) by exchanging information via inter-vehicle communication using a short-range radio.
This system displays information on a traveling state and a relative position of another vehicle which is present on the periphery of the own vehicle, image information, a road condition, a sign and the like on an alarm and display part by receiving operational information on manipulation switches such as blinkers, information on another vehicle on a vehicle traveling state such as positional information, a speed, a yaw rate and lateral acceleration via the inter-vehicle communication with, for example, another vehicle.
In such a system, it is necessary for the system to grasp accurate positional information on another vehicle on a map. Patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication JP-A-2005-352610) discloses a technique where map matching of a current position of another vehicle on a map is performed, and drive support information is notified based on the current position of another vehicle and a current position of the own vehicle in a map-matched state.